


Love is Blinding... And So is Getting Blood in your Contacts

by Crispin_Greaves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asgore is dead - Freeform, But it gets better - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Found family trope because i drink that shit like water - Freeform, Human/Monster Racism - Freeform, Human/Monster Romance, Humans and Monsters have been trapped under a new barrier - freeform, Just because I feel like it ends up flowing better - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Reader has killed a monster - Freeform, Reader is an adoptive mother to like 14 gremlin children - Freeform, Reader is not a sweet summer child - Freeform, The Monsters have eaten people - Freeform, They've seen some shit lemme tell ya - Freeform, Toriel is Dead - Freeform, UnderGlass AU - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, sans and Reader are going to HATE each other at first - Freeform, so yeah - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispin_Greaves/pseuds/Crispin_Greaves
Summary: It’s been almost a year since the Day of Devouring, an unfortunate incident that trapped a third of Ebott City’s population with monsters of legend, who wielded magic like second nature and craved the taste of human flesh. Surely life could not get any worse. I chuckle to myself, a wry smile on my face. A statement like that is just asking for trouble, don’t you think?





	Love is Blinding... And So is Getting Blood in your Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm back! Ugh I've been agonizing over restarting this and I finally just decided to put on my big girl britches and get it done. I don't know if I'm going to have a schedule for updates now, but I have a feeling that I kinda need one. O.O; Either way strap in kiddos, this story is gonna be a wild ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is just like every typical Thursday... Which means that I, once again, have to sit through that dimwit skeleton and his girlfriend smooching and giggling in the bagging area for at least an hour. Its not because he's a monster, I try to convince myself, my nails digging into the cheap plastic chair I've all but got a vice grip on. Its just the fact that they talk so loud, and it makes it hard to concentrate on counting back change. I can barely hear myself think as it is, and their sweet nothings and painfully loud kissing aren't helping me in the slightest. I just want some peace and quiet... Right? I wipe my hands on my uniform, feeling the gritty texture of dust that I know isn't there, a reminder of what I've done that seems to haunt me even in my waking hours. I sigh, turning back to the items on the conveyor. I never was a good liar.

Work is always nice on the slow days. The easy conversation of a customer in no rush to leave, the quiet chatter of children asking for snacks and the monotone blipping of the scanner is all background noise as I focus on counting back change. It’s a simple task, and once the food is bagged and the customer herds her children out the automatic doors, it’s the perfect time to quietly hum to myself and wait for another customer.

“AH, MY DARLING PEACH! DO I EVER TELL YOU HOW POSITIVELY BEAUTIFUL YOU LOOK IN THIS FLUORESCENT LIGHTING? IT BRINGS OUT YOUR EYES!” shouts a voice behind me, followed by smooching noises that sound more like a dog slobbering on metal siding.

I cringe, running my hands through my hair. At least, slow days are _usually_ nice.

“Oh Papyrus, you’re so romantic!” swoons a nasally female voice, punctuated by more D-rated porno makeout noises. I fight the urge to gag, seriously considering stabbing myself with the letter opener in my change drawer.

 _Of course_ today is Thursday, which means Megan the Monster-Fucker is here to buy a metric _fuckton_ of spaghetti noodles and tomato sauce. Which wouldn’t be so bad, if her and her boyfriend didn’t waste 30 minutes flirting and giggling in the bagging area behind _my register._ Every fiber of my being feels like its being put through a meat grinder.

How does management put up with this shit? I wonder, calling Ryan up to my register over the intercom. With all of this ‘BURNING PASSION’ taking place behind me, I think I deserve a break. Hell, if I can convince Nancy to swap out aisle duty with me then I’ll just stack beans until my shift is over. It would be better for my mental health than listening to this garbage.

Like a knight in ironed khakis, Ryan approaches the register.

“Hey Bluebell, what’s up?” he quips, the nickname reminding me of last week’s unfortunate Ice Cream Incident. I roll my eyes good naturedly, despite my annoyance. At least talking to him will take my mind off the cringey romance novel happening in the bagging area.

“I could ask you the same, Grease Trap,” I snap back, smirking as his face turns red at the reminder. I can tell he’s about to try to defend himself again, saying he ‘didn’t mean to drop his phone in the fryer’, so I hold up my hand to cut him off.

“You can defend your honor later, Ryan. Right now, I’m going to take a break in the back.”

I quickly snag my phone from the counter and speed walk to the break room before he can argue with me, ready to get some peace and quiet for once.

On my way I see Nancy wrestling with a pallet of salsa, her shaking hands always make tearing open the plastic wrap difficult. I pause for a moment, contemplating. Surely she won’t mind me taking over for a bit, she needs a break more than I do. I can deal with working a little more.

“Hi Nancy!” I chirp, crouching down next to her and tearing open the plastic. She turns to me, her usually perfectly coiffed hair disheveled a bit and her bifocals hanging around her neck on a string. She smiles, and I feel my mood lighten as she pats me on the shoulder, reminding me of someone else I used to know.

“Oh hello sweetie, trying to get away for a bit?”

I smirk, and she chuckles, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She always knows when I’m trying to get away from _those two_. She nods as she always does, reaching out to me for a steadying hand.

“Well then, I’m sure you won’t mind me passing the reigns to you for a bit?” she asks.

I laugh, helping her up from the swivel chair she’s stolen from the break room.

“Do I ever mind, Miss Nancy?” I quip back, “I’ll have all of these stacked before management knows what hit them.”

She smiles, resting her hand on my shoulder for a moment.

“You know they aren’t all bad, dear.” She says, more like a statement than a question. I feel my heart sink. I should have known she would see right through me, like she always does.

Nancy was there on the Day of Devouring too, lost her daughter and two of her grandchildren. Yet she seems to have forgiven them, the monsters, for the lives they had taken that day.

How?

I rest my hand over hers, searching her face for answers. I see there what I’ve always seen. A SOUL of Justice, willing to give Mercy instead of passing Judgement. I almost wish I could do the same, but I’ve never been one to easily forgive.

Nancy smiles again, understanding and sadness in her eyes as they shine with unshed tears.

“At least try to forgive them, Indigo.” She whispers, turning to walk to the break room.

She makes it to the end of the aisle before looking back at me one last time.

“It’s the only way you will ever forgive yourself.”


End file.
